


The Lessons of History

by Aeshna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/pseuds/Aeshna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But not this time. Not again. He's learned his lesson well.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lessons of History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **firstclass100** LJ comm, challenge "Heat"

Charles preaches tolerance and integration and the inherent goodness of man, all the fine words and high ideals of one who has never been betrayed by a neighbour, has never starved in a ghetto. The arguments aren't new – Erik heard them all in another time, another place, another prelude to another war – and if, as a child, he hadn't understood their import, now he _knows_ where they will inevitably lead.

Straight into the ovens.

But not this time. Not again. He's learned his lesson well.

This time he'll meet fire with fire and it won't be _his_ world that burns.


End file.
